You Cannot Hide
Spanish |dubbing_studio = Igloo Music |director1 = Timothy Cubbison |director2 = Josema Roig |director3 = Gloria Iseli |translation = Gloria Iseli Daniel Sobol Kyle Mcvey Erich Talaba |recorded = 2020 |country = United States |orig_country = Spain |episodes = 10 |year = 2019 }}You Cannot Hide (No te puedes esconder) is a Spanish-language television series produced by Isla Audiovisual for Telemundo and distributed worldwide by Netflix. The series is filmed in Spain and consists of 10 episodes. It stars Blanca Soto and Eduardo Noriega. It premiered on 30 September 2019 and ended on 11 October 2019. The series became available for streaming on 24 January 2020 on Netflix. Cast Additional Voices *Matt Anspach - Charlie (ep. 1), Hospital Announcer (ep. 2), Clerk (ep. 3), Prisoner (ep. 5), Man in Hospital (ep. 6), Sanchez's Man (ep. 10) *Nick Bennett - Police (ep. 4) *John Bobek - Reporter (ep. 1), Reporter (ep. 4), Security Guard (ep. 7) *Cathy Cavadini - Josefa (ep. 1), Nurse (ep. 2), Woman (ep. 3), Reporter (ep. 4), Doctor (ep. 5), Pedestrian (ep. 7), Reporter (eps. 8-9), Police (ep. 10) *Bernardo De Paula - Alejandro (ep. 1), Police (eps. 2, 4, 10), Judge (ep. 7) *Sara Fletcher - Crowd (ep. 1), Woman (ep. 2), Reporter (ep. 4), Voicemail (ep. 5), Reporter (ep. 6), Waitress (ep. 7), Recording (ep. 8), Resort-Goer (ep. 10) *Ray Fonseca - Smuggler, Policeman (ep. 9) *David Haack - Crowd (ep. 1), Security (ep. 6), Poncho (ep. 10) *Steve Hastings - Ramirez *Catherine Healy - Crowd (ep. 1), Secretary (ep. 5), Crying Woman (ep. 7), Reporter (ep. 10) *Ravil Isyanov - Luka (ep. 4) *Fred Mancuso - Tipi, Crowd (ep. 1), Biker (ep. 6) *Holger Moncada Jr. - Drunk Man (ep. 7) *Bruno Oliver - Russian Man, Sanchez's Man (ep. 10) *Alicyn Packard - Crowd (ep. 1), Pedestrian (ep. 9), Woman (ep. 10) *Joseph Salazar - Dea (ep. 1), Shopkeeper (ep. 2), Police (eps. 3-5) *Kat Solko - Tatiana (ep. 1), Woman (ep. 2), Woman in Park (ep. 4), Isabel (ep. 7), Camila (ep. 9), Receptionist (ep. 10) *Marvin Youssif - Suicide Bomber (ep. 1), Police (eps. 3-5), Resort-Goer (ep. 10) *Stephen Zinnato - Crowd (ep. 1), Criminal (ep. 2), Reporter (ep. 4), Police (ep. 4), Pedestrian (ep. 7), Paramedic (ep. 9), Resort-Goer (ep. 10) Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 1 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 1 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 2 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 2 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 3 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 3 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 4 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 4 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 5 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 5 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 6 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 6 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 7 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 7 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 8 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 8 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 9 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 9 Credits File:You Cannot Hide Episode 10 Credits.jpg|You Cannot Hide Episode 10 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''You Cannot Hide'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Series Category:Spanish Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Dubs from the 2020's Category:American Dubbing Category:Action Category:Igloo Music